


set it off like napalm

by jalexic



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Polygamy, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of Oli Sykes and his two boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set it off like napalm

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this randomness  
> also, it's been exactly 1 year since i made my ao3 account, and even though i've been writing fics for years before that, i consider this my 1 year anniversary fic, even though i didn't write it for that purpose. oh well, here's to another year :)  
> title credit- set it off like napalm - emarosa

Oli wakes with Kellin’s head on his chest, black hair fanning out to tickle his collarbones, nose pressed into his tattooed skin. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight and just bask in the warm press of his boyfriend’s body, running a hand up and down Kellin’s back absentmindedly. Kellin’s breathing is slow and even, he’s still fast asleep, and Oli entertains the idea of going back to sleep as well, forgetting about how dry his throat is and how he really needs a drink of water. But then he shifts slightly and his back rubs against a crusty patch on the sheets. And, yeah, gross. He can’t sleep on dirty sheets, even though he knows exactly where the stain came from. The only good part is it’s not his bunk, not even his bus; it’s Kellin’s.

So Oli doesn’t feel that guilty when he makes the decision to get out of bed in search for water, the only thing he feels bad about is possibly waking Kellin. So he moves slowly and carefully, gently relocating Kellin’s arm from where it’s draped across him, and shifting his body so that, eventually, he’s free. Kellin makes a displeased face, and Oli isn’t sure if he’s awake or not, but he spares a minute to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, soothing him back into a deep sleep. He then pulls on a pair of boxers since he doesn’t want to walk around another band’s bus stark naked, and swings his legs out of the bunk, shuffling in the direction of the kitchen.

It’s late morning, maybe early afternoon, judging by the by the lack of band members on the bus; they must all be out doing interviews or whatever else, and Oli is thankful that they let Kellin stay in. He hasn’t spent a lot of time with Kellin lately due to his tour, and even less time with Vic, so he plans on spending the week that he’s here completely immersed with them. Just as he’s grabbed a bottle of water and starts making his way back to the bunk, someone opens the bus door. Oli, thinking it’s one of Kellin’s bandmates, goes to quickly greet them before heading back to bed, but when he reaches the door, it’s someone else entirely.

Vic’s only taken one step into the bus before he’s engulfed in a hug, and Oli can pinpoint the exact moment that Vic realises it’s him by the way his arms come up to hold him close, forehead resting against his shoulder. Oli presses his nose into Vic’s soft hair, warm from the sun, and he’s just so fucking happy to be with him again. It’s been ages, it’s been so fucking long since all three of them have been in the same place at the same time, and he wishes more than anything that they never had to separate.

“I missed you,” Oli mumbles into Vic’s hair, and then Vic pulls back slightly and tilts his head up, a grin on his lips as he returns the words. Oli dips his head down, kissing Vic with passion, and he takes a moment to close the bus door so no one sees them, before returning to the kiss. Vic’s lips are a little chapped, and he must have just gotten back from a round of interviews because his movements are a little drowsy, but he still kisses back with fervour.

Oli is faintly aware of the sound of tired footsteps heading in their direction, and he pulls back just in time to hear Kellin whine “You guys are leaving me out!” in faux sadness, and without even looking Oli can tell he’s pouting. Kellin can’t complain, he’s gotten fucked twice and blown once by Oli today alone, and God knows what he’s done with Vic before Oli got here last night.

Vic is quick to shut him up, pretending to be mad but on the inside he’s glowing. “Fuck off, judging by your lack of clothes you guys have had sex at least once without me. If anything, I should be feeling left out.” But they all know he doesn’t actually feel excluded, neither does Kellin, because if there’s one thing they’ve all learned from being in a polyamorous relationship, it’s that just because your partners have some alone time, it doesn’t mean they love you any less. Sure, when they’d first started this whole three-way relationship thing, it had been a little tricky and more than a little scary; most people couldn’t keep up with one partner, and Oli had been overwhelmed to have two. But, as with everything, there were upsides. A whole fuck ton of them, actually, and they didn’t just include sex. No, Oli got to kiss and cuddle and talk to and spend time with and, just, _love_  two different people, and it was amazing to know that they loved each other just as much as he loved each of them. God, he must have been a fucking angel in a past life to deserve this.

Kellin pokes his tongue out at Vic playfully, backing up slightly, his eyes shining with a challenge, and Vic is happy to take the bait, grinning as he races after his boyfriend, chasing him around the bus. Oli watches them with an amused smile, strolling over to the couch and flopping down on it in a lazy heap, eyes tracking his boyfriends as they continue to frolick around. They both act like such children that sometimes Oli doesn’t feel like the youngest. But then again, he’s just as immature as them when he wants to be. Soon enough, and just as he expected would happen, Vic catches Kellin, wrapping his strong arms around his torso and twirling him around. Kellin lets out a startled squeal, laughing loudly, and then Vic places him back down and spins him so that they’re facing each other. Kellin’s cheeks are tinted red, Vic's a little less obvious, and they’re both breathless and grinning wildly as they kiss.

Oli enjoys the view, watching as one of Kellin’s hands tangles in Vic's hair, the other knotting in his shirt. Vic's hands are resting on Kellin’s backside comfortably, not quite gripping just yet, but judging by the way their tongues are getting more experimental by the second, that is sure to happen in no time. And Oli, for his part, stares at them unabashedly, considering palming himself through his boxers before deciding that he would much rather one of his boyfriends to do that for him.

So he calls out to them "Hey, guys, I'm a bit lonely over here," and then smiles triumphantly as they untangle from each other's embrace and settle down on either side of him, Vic nosing at his neck while Kellin's bare legs drape over both of them. It's a warm, lazy pile of limbs, and Oli wishes, not for the first time, that he could stay like this forever. Sure, he wouldn't give up music for the world, but when he's surrounded by his boyfriends, Kellin tracing his tattoos softly and Vic starting to doze on his shoulder, he can’t help that wish that he didn’t have to leave for tour at the end of the week, because he doesn’t want to leave at all.

\-----

Their relationship isn’t a secret, and it also isn’t anything new, not by any means. Oli remembers how there’d always been this undeniable sexual tension between him and Kellin, they’d always shoot each other lustful gazes and bedroom eyes, Kellin would bite his lip and walk with a sway in his hips until it was too much to handle. They’d given in to the desire eventually, and it had been such a passionate night that, even though Oli had internally deemed it a one night stand, he couldn’t help but want more. The great thing was, Kellin had kept coming back. Their fling lasted an entire summer, and it was one of the best of Oli’s life. And it wasn’t all just sex; they’d also meet up and hang out and just get to know each other. It had been great, and Oli had felt like it had been going somewhere, even though neither of them suggested a relationship. But then, Kellin started dating Vic.

They were open about it, and all the other bands were happy for them, but Oli couldn’t help but feel like he had been stabbed in the heart. And he was also mad at himself for feeling that way because he’d been too scared to start a relationship with Kellin, and he’d obviously been replaced with someone better. And then, in a strange turn of events, Vic had started making advances on him. Oli had never hated Vic, maybe he’d been a little jealous, but he couldn’t be mad at the guy. But he was seriously confused when Vic started flirting with him and making an effort to spend a lot of time with him, sometimes with Kellin and sometimes without. And Oli couldn’t help but like the attention; Vic was hot, there was no denying that, and Oli was a little lonely, so he welcomed his actions while being careful not to reciprocate them too eagerly for fear of it just being one big joke.

But then, on the night that everything came to fruition, Kellin and Vic both cornered Oli during the afterparty of some awards show. Oli had been aroused and slightly intimidated, and more that a little drunk, when they’d surrounded him and showered him with attention. He didn’t even bother to question it, instead just enjoying the night for all it was worth because surely it would all be over the next day. Except it wasn’t.

Because the next few days were spent by Vic and Kellin trying their hardest to explain to Oli how they felt, and how they both liked him and wanted to try a relationship with him. Oli had been hesitant, as would anyone being asked to join a three-way relationship, but in the long run he had accepted, and slowly he had come to accept that the feelings were definitely mutual. And the rest, as they say, is history.

\-----

If you had told Oli five years ago that he would end up in a loving polyamorous relationship with two other guys, he would've asked if you were mentally ill. Especially if you said that those two guys were Vic Fuentes and Kellin Quinn. He never would’ve thought this would happen, but he’s so goddamn happy that it did.

There are some cons, however. Like it’s difficult to get three people from three different touring bands in the same place at the same time for more than a day, and even though Oli loves performing, he always looks forward to breaks so that he can spend more time with his boyfriends. It’s also tricky enough to get two people in a relationship to agree on something, try three. Sometimes all three of them can’t settle on certain matters, and in those cases, compromises have to be made.

For example, Kellin hates scary movies and he’ll have nightmares for days if he even catches a glimpse of one, whereas Vic loves the tension and jumpscares and horror and everything that comes along with that type of stuff. So whenever Vic feels like having the life scared out of him, the motive of which Kellin will never understand, he’ll let Kellin know so that he has time to plan and do something else for a few hours. Sometimes Oli stays with Vic and enjoys the movie with him, cuddling under blankets the whole time, and sometimes he goes out with Kellin, taking him to dinner or bowling or just for a long relaxing walk. It really depends on who he’s been spending a lot of time with lately. Once again, it’s all about compromise.

So that’s how Oli finds himself heading back to the buses after a lovely date with Vic, knowing for a fact that Kellin isn’t jealous at all, just like Oli doesn’t get jealous when they spend time together, and vice versa. They’d gone to dinner at some restaurant, talking all the while and just enjoying spending time with one another, and Oli had missed this while he was on tour, he’d missed spending time with his boyfriends both together and individually, both formally and intimately.

Kellin had given Vic a blowjob before they left, saying that he was sorry for leaving him out, even though they all knew he would have blown Vic anyway, so Vic is breezy and relaxed as he leads Oli by the hand in the direction of his bus. They’re staying on Pierce the Veil’s bus tonight, and since it isn’t that late they’re sure to have the place to themselves for a while. Oli’s tired, though, and he doesn’t really feel like fucking anyone tonight, and he can tell that Vic feels the same by the way his eyes are hooded and sleepy. But that doesn’t mean he’s any less happy to find Kellin sprawled out on Vic’s bunk.

“Hello, loverboy,” Kellin greets him, smiling brightly, but his movements are drowsy as he pulls back the blankets and beckons for Oli to join him, so Oli knows they’re all going to fall asleep straight away after a quick cuddle. Kellin snuggles up to him, hooking a leg around his waist and stroking his chest. “Where’s Vic?” he yawns, eyes already drooping shut, and Oli spares a moment to appreciate just how adorable he is before answering.

“He’ll be here in a minute, he’s just getting a drink.” And sure enough, a couple of seconds later Vic appears, smiling affectionately when he sees Kellin half-asleep in his bed. He turns off the lights and crawls under the covers, pressing into Oli’s other side and effectively sandwiching him inbetween them, squeezing together tightly in the small bunk. Oli feels Vic searching for Kellin’s hand in the darkness, quickly finding it and bringing it to his lips as he kisses each of his fingers. Kellin lets out a content sigh and, just to be the troublemaker he is, flicks Vic’s nose lightly. Oli can deduce by his whispered “Ow” that Vic must have bitten Kellin’s fingers playfully, and then they’re still, silent except for their content breathing.

“Love you guys,” Oli mumbles, eyes now fully closed as he pulls his boyfriends impossibly closer. They return the sentiment, with Vic murmuring “Love you, too,” in his shoulder while Kellin offers a tired “Mhmm.”

And then it’s quiet, peaceful, and for what feels like the thousandth time, Oli knows that he can ask for nothing more than this.

\-----

When Oli wakes up, it’s to the sound of soft whimpering and light panting. His eyes are still closed, but just by feeling around he can tell that Kellin is no longer by his side, but rather there’s a lot of shuffling around on Vic’s side. He cracks one eye open to see that Kellin is straddling Vic and kissing him hard, and it doesn’t take long for Oli to completely wake up.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, staring at the spectacle in front of him with desire in his eyes, and Kellin pulls back long enough to grin and say “Good morning, sweetheart,” before he goes back to Vic. It’s cramped and hot, with Oli pressed back against the wall as the heat from his boyfriends making out radiates against him. He brings a hand up to rest on Vic’s lower stomach, just near where Kellin is grinding down on him, and he can’t stop himself from rutting against Vic’s hip. This is way hotter than anything he could’ve ever imagined, and it’s barely even started.

But then a thought strikes him. “Are we actually going to do this here?” he asks breathlessly, because it’s hard enough to have sex with one person in a bunk, but two? Oli doesn’t know how it will work. They’ve all been together at the same time, obviously, but never in a bunk, such a confined space.

Kellin breaks away from Vic, burying his face in his neck. “Yeah, why not?” he mewls. “I need someone to touch me.” And his voice is so needy and desperate that Oli grunts and has to bite down on the skin of Vic’s shoulder.

“We can’t fuck in here, there’s not enough room,” Vic breathes out, but Kellin’s whimpers are growing progressively louder and they both know they can’t just leave him like that. Besides, they’re all horny, and no one wants to be left unsatisfied.

So Oli shifts and sits up, settling behind Kellin and rubbing his hands up and down his sides. He leans down so that his chest is pressed flat against Kellin’s back, and he rests his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder blades as he grinds into the curve of his ass. Kellin whines again, breathing heavily into Vic’s neck, and Vic is just gasping softly as he has Kellin’s hips in a death grip. It’s been a long time since they’ve done this with all three of them, and it’s such a different sensation than with one person, that Oli knows that they’re not going to last long.

The bunk is filled with the sounds of breathless whines and ruffled clothing, three bodies rocking together, and for a second Oli considers that Vic’s bandmates must be hearing this. But then he realises that they would have realised this was going to happen, they’d been separated for so long that it was inevitable, and so they probably had the bus to themselves as the rest of PtV slept elsewhere. Oli would feel guilty, but he’s too busy drowning in bliss to really care.

It’s everything added together, Kellin’s broken cries of ecstasy and Vic’s low groans, that build up the fire burning inside Oli. None of them are even naked, and he feels like a wet teenager again, but after a few minutes of continuous grinding, he feels himself coming undone with a shaky moan into Kellin’s back. He can pinpoint the exact moment that his boyfriends do the same, can tell by Kellin’s high pitched mewl and Vic’s breathy groan, and then it’s over.

Oli moves so he’s lying down beside them again, and he watches as Vic runs his fingers through Kellin’s dark strands, his other hand searching for Oli’s and tangling their fingers together. It’s nice and warm in the bunk, and Oli feels gross in his ruined boxers but he’s too tired to do anything about it. He’s pretty sure Kellin is already asleep, dozing softly against Vic’s collarbone, completely out of it. And Vic is staring upwards with heavy eyes, a satisfied smile on his face.

Oli nuzzles his nose against Vic’s shoulder, pressing against his warm skin, and mumbles “I really missed you guys.”

He feels Vic turn his head and smile into his hair. “Missed you too, baby.” His voice is low and scratchy, the way it always gets when he’s tired, and soon enough his breathing evens out until he’s also asleep. Oli is very comfortable and content where he’s lying with his boyfriends, and in that moment he wants to stop time and stay here forever.


End file.
